fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!/Dexter
Dexter is one of the playable characters in Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!. He wears his Dexo-Transformer in battle which makes him considerably larger. Biography A gifted genius from birth, Dexter spearheads many crucial experiments and creates his inventions in the seclusion of his secret laboratory, at least it was secret until Dee Dee managed to find it and create chaos in the lab on a daily basis. One day on a routine run on his experimental dimensional scanner, his alarms blared. Several rips in time and space were forming not just in his dimension, but others as well! Dexter went pale, knowing fully well the consequences if this went unchecked! Consulting with various scientific minds from across the multiverse, Dexter realised that the source of these anomalies would eventually unravel reality itself, ending all of existence! With no time to lose, Dexter got his best gear out for the job, but soon realised that this was not a battle that he alone should fight. Moveset Quotes Intro *"According to my calculations, you have already lost!" *"Against my intellect, you don't have a chance, fewl!" *"Mwahahaha! Behold the scientific might of Dexter, boy genius!" *"I have a hair tonic that'll help with your little bald spot, there." (Against Nigel Uno) *"This isn't my first encounter with a blond dimwit, nor it'll be my last!" (Against Johnny Bravo) *"En guarde, mi petit fleur!" (Against Blossom) *"Magic? Pah! Put up your dukes, yew silly fool!" (Against Juniper Lee) *"Dee Dee? Did you get smaller?" (Against Bubbles) *"I've given you the upgrades. Now put them to the test!" (Against Robotboy) *"If it isn't my arch-rival, Mandark! (Against Mandark) Win Pose *"Success! My victory has been completed!" *"My test data shows that excessive force in any capacity...was not required." *"I have a hypothesis. Maybe if I tied my hands down, you'd stand a slightly better chance of winning?" *"Omelette du...fromage?" *hits head* "Ow. Still stuck in my head after all this time." *"Whoa, sorry about the bald crack from before, friend! Sheesh!" (Against Nigel Uno) *"Your summoning of otherworldly creatures has me intrigued! I must investigate this watch...for science!" (Against Ben Tennyson) *"Sorry I had to do that. You were a very worthwhile adversary!" (Against Blossom) *"No magic to be found here, toots! Now...beat it!" (Against Juniper Lee) *"Sorry, but I've built toaster ovens with more processing power than you." (Against Robotboy) *"Goes to show who is the superior genius here." (Against Mandark) Victory Screen *"Well, time for maintenance. I think you scuffed my boots a little!" *"At least Dee Dee isn't here to blow my inventions to kingdom come....this time!" *"Do NOT test me and the power of science again, fool! I'm too much of a genius for you to handle!" *"Hey, better you than me. Usually when something blows up that badly, I wind up naked with my hair on fire!" *"Don't take it personally. I'm on a mission to save this universe, and you were just in the way of progress." *"As you can see, my glorious invention here can do a lot more than fire dodgeballs at bullies." *"Your rudimentary grasp of technology using blocks of wood intrigues me. Please tell me more about it." (Against Nigel Uno) *"According to my calculations, you'd be better off adopting a toaster than finding a girlfriend who'd tolerate your ego." (Against Johnny Bravo) *"Magic is merely unexplained science. I will dedicate my life to proving the unprovable!" (Against Juniper Lee) *"My mistake. Though you and my sister share the same intellectual capacity and inane fascination with crayons and rabbits, you and her are not the same. Well, go on now. Shoo!" (Against Bubbles)" *"Give up your scientific researches Mandark, you will never be able to genius brain that is Dexter. (Against Mandark) Vault Data A young boy genius who has a secret laboratory hidden in his house from his parents. Unfortunately he has to put up with the antics of his older sister Dee Dee who keeps destroying machines in the laboratory and touches things without permission leading up to difficult situations for Dexter. He holds a great rivalry against Mandark who lives next to him. In the game he mounts his Dexo-Transformer, one of his many mechs, for battle which grants him height and more agility. Trivia *Dexter was put into the Dexo-Transformer to make the amount of small characters smaller. Category:Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!! Category:Subpages Category:Dexter's Laboratory